Mary's Matches
by EmiliaJA
Summary: Mary Bennet hides her grief behind a bland exterior, she had loved and lost, and has determined to remain single. She is delighted to have found a friend in her new brother Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. What happens when he feels something more for the girl who is in love with a dead man? **My first fanfic - let me know what I can do better!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! Just a quick note to mention I have noticed some small errors in my story, I hope they do not impact on enjoyment of the story - I will correct it all when I have completed the story. I don't think it's going to be really long, but I didn't plot it out, I'm just going with the flow, so who knows. It is my first fic, so it's bound to have some problems- feel free to send constructive criticism**

"I have it on authority that Miss Mary was quite as lively and pretty as her sisters when she was younger. Indeed, all who knew the family expected her to be the first to marry…" she paused for effect, before adding "I understand her story was quite romantic. Alas, it ended too soon, and _so_ tragically." Lady Catherine shook her head dramatically. Her nephew, Colonel Edward Fitzwilliam had been barely attending his aunt's gossiping, found himself curious to hear more of the tragedy of his new relation.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was the formidable mistress of Rosings Park. She was proud of her reputation for knowing in minute detail, all the concerns of the people on her estate. After her favourite nephew Darcy had sullied his family name by marrying Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a country nobody, she had sought a full account of the Bennet family from Mrs Collins, the parson's wife who was both friend and cousin to the Bennet girls.

His aunt, unused to holding her nephew's attention, continued the story with more enthusiasm than she really felt. "They were born on the same day, exactly six years apart, and I am told their mothers, being more like sisters than friends, became convinced their children were destined for each other." She sighed melodramatically, "If you ask me, it was an ill-thought out affair. Bringing the children together so much in their early years, they naturally formed a strong attachment, it set Miss Mary up for a great heartbreak when he was thrown from his horse. So unexpected. He died immediately you know."

Colonel Fitzwilliam had been introduced to the Bennet family when his cousin Darcy married her sister. A slight guilt came over him as he realized he could recall the faces of all the pretty Bennet sisters, save Miss Mary. His brow creased as he struggled to remember their introduction. She wore spectacles, she sang and played the pianoforte very ill – he remembered cringing as she banged away at the keys. She must be very short. He was tall himself, but he'd had to stoop more than was usually required to address her. He frowned, frustrated with himself. He must have quite ignored Miss Mary. His guardianship of his cousin Georgiana had afforded him some insights into the young female mind, thus he was usually quite sensitive to the feelings of young ladies.

He was aware of his aunt speaking again "….and Mrs Collins told me that when she mourned longer than society deemed appropriate, she transformed herself into the unremarkable creature she is today so that people should pay her no attention. Do you see! She conceals her feelings behind the mask of solemnity and piety. It is a good story is it not, Fitzwilliam? The whole thing is suggestive of one of those novels your dear cousin Anne loves to read." The Colonel was not unmoved by the story, indeed he bristled slightly at his aunt's lightness of tone at the young lady's tragedy. "A very sad story indeed Aunt!' he managed to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Mary, you have a most peculiar enjoyment of that book of sermons. I cannot imagine what it's passages contain that cause you to smile so?" Mary shut her book carefully and placed it on her lap. She changed the subject abruptly, "I do believe you mentioned we are to expect a guest, I was quite engrossed with my book – do remind me who will be joining us?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, you met him at the wedding Mary. Darcy's cousin?" she looked at Mary expectantly, though Mary's blank expression confirmed that she did not remember him. Elizabeth frowned. "I _am_ sorry Lizzy, of all your sisters, Mama had to send me to you! What a poor specimen of a young lady I make!" her tone was light, but Elizabeth knew she meant it. "Do remind me though, what Mr Darcy's cousin looks like?" Lizzy laughed. Colonel Fitzwilliam was a favourite amongst all the ladies he met, his manners and easy conversation much celebrated. Only her Mary would fail to notice the most eligible bachelor of her acquaintance. Elizabeth sighed, she understood too well why that was so. Now that she knew what it was to love – she could not fathom a life without her own Fitzwilliam, and was certain she, like Mary, could never find another man worth considering if misfortune befell them.

"Mary, you must not think so. You are not a specimen to be paraded about. I do not wish you to be uncomfortable here, you are our most welcome guest. There is however, something I wish to speak with you about. May I?" Mary nodded suspiciously. "I admit that I could not understand your continued grief when Frederick had his accident" she checked that her sister was not too disturbed by the subject, "…we all loved him so dearly, he was a brother to all of us, and yet so much more to you, it was right that you were so much more affected by his loss, however…" Mary was unsure how long she could maintain her countenance, almost five years had passed, and most days she found that she was able to think of him without the sadness overwhelming her. "…as the years passed, it was distressing to see you continue in your grief, you were so altered, we selfishly wanted the old Mary back. I want you to know that I am sorry." Mary was clearly not expecting that, her expression showed that she was taken aback. "Whatever are you sorry for Lizzy?"

"I am sorry that we urged you to forget him and move on. I am sorry that we forced you into this" here Lizzy looked pointedly at her spectacles that were too big for her face, at her hair, pulled back into the most unflattering style for her features, and her gown, high necked and brown.

"You think me in character then, Lizzy?" her sister nodded cautiously "I think we have all suspected your behavior a long time, Mary." Mary sighed, she had been so put out when her mother regarded her one day before exclaiming that she still had it in her to catch a good man. Frederick had been then gone but two years! Mary had been taught from her infancy that her future was with Frederick, and they had both been devoted to the match, their temperaments perfectly suited, they were very much in love. She was to be Mrs. Frederick Summers, it was a fact. Until it wasn't, and would never be, and yet Mary could not consider marrying without love, and it was not possible to love anyone the way she had loved Frederick – she had simply determined she would not marry. When Mama persisted in throwing her in the way of eligible young men, she had to act. She would make sure that no man would want to show her attention.

Mary tossed her glasses on the table and handed Elizabeth her book. "Open it Lizzy" she was resigned, to ending her charade. She had been increasingly tired of keeping up her act. Lizzy looked shocked before she laughed heartily "Oh Mary, have you been reading novels all these years?" she laid the book open on the table, its original contents had been discarded, in their place sat a neat copy of 'Evelina'. "I do enjoy them so Lizzy, they were my escape from reality" she paused, taking a breath, before confessing, "Oh Lizzy, the last few years _have_ been a lie! I tire of pretending. I do not need glasses! I do not like brown! I hate sermons! I _can_ play the piano and I _can_ sing. I want to have enjoyment in my life again Lizzy. But it seems if I am myself with no act, then I am to be married, and I do not wish it. No man could ever…" she did not need to complete her sentence. Her sister's hand was on hers, and she was regarding her with the saddest eyes filled with understanding. Elizabeth sobbed quietly "then my guilt is tenfold, we forced your hand Mary! Let me make amends! I will speak to Darcy, you will never need to marry, unless you wish it!"

Mary felt excessively relieved, the dual burdens of keeping up a rather elaborate pretense and keeping her act a secret had been so tiring. It was not until she confessed all to Elizabeth that she realized how much weight she had carried under her performance. The sisters spoke late into the afternoon, through tears and laughter. They embraced as they parted to dress for dinner, and Mary felt all the promise of a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth had sent her maid to Mary with a gown for dinner. They had agreed that Mary's act was to cease immediately, there was no point continuing so she should now act as she planned to continue. Mary had always admired her sister's pretty dresses and hairstyles, her desire to blend into the background did not lessen her appreciation for nice things. Her natural beauty meant that she had gone to great lengths to maintain her unattractive person, so she had rarely looked upon herself in her natural state. When she did gaze upon her reflection a moment longer than she needed to, she was pleased to see some of her old self again. She did hope her brother would not make a fuss of her appearance in front of their guest. She just remembered they would have company and wished now she could remember the Colonel at all, feeling at a disadvantage, until she realized he would not likely recall her either. She descended to the drawing room, where her sister and brother were already conversing with a gentleman.

"Mary, you remember my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam" Mary knew from his lack of surprise at her appearance that Elizabeth had apprised Darcy of her secret. Colonel Fitzwilliam clearly _was_ surprised and did a bad job of looking as though he remembered her at all. It was unfair to him, given the change in her appearance and since Lizzy had told Mary that Colonel Fitzwilliam was very close with Darcy and so would likely be in their company often Mary had determined that they should be friends. Intent on starting the acquaintance well, and knowing that such an acquaintance should be begun truthfully she began, "Indeed, I believe I am among friends here and so I hope the Colonel will not be offended if I confess, very regretfully I assure you, that I do _not_ remember him". Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged worried glances before visibly relaxing when the Colonel just looked amused as he replied, "I am so relieved, Miss Bennet, I am embarrassed to admit that I do not remember our first meeting so well either. I am delighted to have the opportunity to remedy that now, however" he smiled at her, and she knew she had a new friend.

The party of four made dinner a small affair, and Mary found it necessary to converse for much of it with the Colonel, as Elizabeth and Darcy were much engaged in sparring over some disagreement regarding books. The Colonel was regarding her with such curiosity she felt compelled to call him out, "Colonel, you are staring, and it is becoming a little uncomfortable." He startled "Oh Miss Mary, accept my apologies, it was not intentional. I have been debating with myself if I should own to something, and I find that I must, since you seem to be intent on truthfulness, I will follow your lead. I hope what I have to say does not distress you - I must tell you however that I was apprised of your history by my aunt, who got it from your cousin Mrs Collins. I have guessed that I don't remember our first introduction, because you intended it to be so?" Mary was shocked into silence. Who was his aunt to her, and why was she discussing her history with trifling acquaintances? She was not of an angry disposition though and she quickly realized that she could not blame the Colonel, who appeared instantly to regret his words, so she offered "pray, do not make yourself uneasy Colonel. It is true that I have long sought to deter potential suitors, as I do not wish to marry. Why should you not know? I was silly, young and very distraught when I began my subterfuge, and I should have ceased it much sooner than I did.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Bennet." he offered thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Colonel. It was very distressing, for a long time. We were raised to believe we were meant for each other, I should not recommend doing such a thing to a child! I regret his loss every day, he was my closest friend, we would have had a good life together. But I have realized that the time has come for me to enjoy my life, and accept that he will be in it, in memory only." Her last words hung in the air heavily, so the Colonel was compelled to change the subject.

"Miss Bennet, I am going to be impertinent I fear, but I must ask…?" he was smiling, and Mary felt inordinately pleased that they were getting along so well, she so dearly wanted for friends. "Yes?" she prompted.

"Do you really play and sing so badly as you did at the wedding?" it was a genuine question, but his tone was teasing. She laughed, raising a hand to her forehead dramatically she said "Oh, how my vanity has suffered! No, Colonel, I do not. You have extracted another confession from me! It amused me to make myself as unattractive as I could. I was asked to play at an assembly, but my mother was being so intolerable, the urge to go about it in the most dreadful manner was too strong to ignore. I have quite an appalling reputation now!" she grinned proudly.

The Colonel found himself very amused and needed to know more. "Your glasses?" "Unnecessary, they were an old pair my father had discarded. They were useful to hide behind" she answered. "Your big book of sermons? You do not strike me now as the sermon reading type?" Mary nodded "you are very astute Colonel. Sermonizing is not a trait men desire, I believe then that the book served me well. I was reading novels." This led them to a topic of shared enjoyment and found they lost time discussing their favourite novels and recommending titles to each other.

The night came to an end and Mary could not be more pleased to have made such an amiable friend as Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was amusing, made easy conversation and she could tell he was an honest hardworking sort of man. She found she liked him very much. That she admired his person, was undeniable, and slightly disturbed her equanimity, a feeling she chose to ignore as she happily made her way to her chamber that night.

The Colonel thanked Elizabeth and Darcy, having declared most emphatically that he could not remember a more pleasant night he'd spent. That he'd been almost the entirety of the night with Mary Bennet did not escape the notice of his hosts, who watched with amusement mixed with concern, as the Colonel practically skipped down the stairs. "She is determined she will never marry, Fitzwilliam, I do not think she knows herself" Elizabeth whispered as they ascended the stairs to their chamber. "And he has told me he is ready to settle down…" added Darcy "…they must have had much in common to speak so extensively. Lizzy, I do not think I have heard Mary laugh as I did tonight" he spoke thoughtfully. They had much to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again - I wont be able to write for another week or so, so thought I would knock a couple more chapters. Enjoy! :-)

If Colonel Fitzwilliam had any idea of the conversation Darcy and his wife were having, he may have been alarmed for himself. As he was ignorant however, he was also unaware of the danger he was setting himself up for. Rather conveniently, he'd inherited a large estate from a distant relation, just as a battlefield injury forced his retirement from the army. He had mused on the idea of settling down before now, but his changed circumstances, and seeing how well the marriage state suited his cousin, had made him determined to find a wife, and he had told Darcy so. His thoughts as he entered his own townhouse were not of marriage though, he was reflecting on the very great pleasure his new acquaintance had afforded him this evening. A friend, she had called him - he found himself feeling quite cheerful at the prospect of another female friend, having found her sister Elizabeth such a charming one herself, he had high hopes of being kept much occupied by his cousin and the sisters at Darcy House.

Mary's thoughts were similarly occupied as she readied herself for bed that night. She had dressed this morning in much the same way she had done for the last few years. She had selected her high-necked gown the exact colour of dirt that was far too large for her slight frame. She'd styled her own hair, smiling at the overstatement that was, since she'd merely pulled it all back and tied it in a severe bun, ensuring her high cheekbones looked sharp and unapproachable. How differently she shall prepare for the day tomorrow morning. Elizabeth told her they would go shopping, and Mary for once looked forward to the activity. Tomorrow would be the first day of Mary's new life.

She closed her eyes and recollected a favourite moment with Frederick, like a well-loved book it was just tatty memory. Their eyes had connected as he caught her in a stumble. Her eyes snapped open as she cursed her faulty memories, what shade of blue were his eyes, she wondered frantically? More thoughts crowded her mind – was his hair dark blonde, or was it brown? Did he really smile at her crookedly, that way she remembered so fondly? Realising her mind had been filling in the blanks for years she moaned into her pillow, "Oh Frederick. What a poor mourner I have been for you, how can I forget one I still love so dearly?".

Mary knew she had more sense than to let such thoughts overcome her. She thought of Frederick and knew he would have been annoyed at her. He was so practical, he would have told her she had been ridiculous all this time, and she knew he would have been right. It had been almost five years since she'd last seen him, admired his tall form and friendly countenance. She had no portrait of him to aid her memories, but she did have his letters, written in his not quite neat hand, and she could read of his love for her and imagined him sitting at his desk, full of life when he wrote. It had to be enough for her, and she believed, for the most part, it was.

And so, she awoke the next day and admitted Elizabeth's lady's maid to her chamber and allowed her hair to be styled for the first time in years. The maid chatted as she worked "If I may Miss, the gown Mrs Darcy sent you looks very well on you, and…" she fussed a little with the curls around Mary's face "… there we are, done!" Mary was not about to get into the habit of preening in the mirror, but she checked it briefly and was reminded of her dear sisters. She smiled and made her way to breakfast.

The morning was almost over, and Mary was tired already, "Lizzy, I would not wish you to think me ungrateful, I appreciate…" her sister guessed her thoughts "… but you are finding there is not much joy to be had in shopping? Do not concern yourself, my dear Mary for you may recall I do not enjoy the activity much myself." She grinned, "in any case, we have ordered enough gowns and bits and bobs that will do you very well for your time in London. Shall we find some refreshment?" Mary, unaccustomed to moving at her sisters' quick pace agreed it was a good plan.

"Mrs Darcy, Miss Bennet!" Mary and Lizzy greeted Colonel Fitzwilliam with warm smiles, "Colonel, how lucky we are to come upon you in this part of London" said Lizzy, "we have tired of shopping and are about to find some tea, would you join us?"

"I thank you, I have completed my business this morning and so find myself at leisure to accept your invitation." As each lady took his offered arms, he was able to confirm one of his first impressions of Miss Bennet - she really was quite short. He guessed she must be a half head shorter than her sister who was short to begin with. The Colonel himself was quite tall and very well built – he was quite sure he made a spectacle walking with two tiny women on each arm, being obliged by the great difference in height between himself and his companions, to bend his knees a little with each stride.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Fitzwilliam was relieved to find their destination was only a very quick walk around the corner and once they were seated he pondered Darcy's absence, "I expect he had matters of business to attend this morning?" when Mrs Darcy nodded he continued, "I find I am able to appreciate Darcy's commitment to his estate business far more, now I am required to manage an estate myself." Elizabeth agreed, "Yes, Mr Darcy takes prodigious care of Pemberley and its tenants, I believe though his care is well invested as the returns are substantial. I speak not only of money, Colonel, and I gather you have already reached the same conclusion?". His smile widened "Again, you prove yourself most perceptive Mrs Darcy, for you are quite correct in your surmise. I have indeed discovered that much satisfaction is to be had in providing the means for whole families and communities to make a good living."

Mary had the capability to converse well, however she was unpracticed after years quietly sitting in the shadows. She wanted to join the conversation and went about it clumsily, finally speaking just as the Colonel had begun to do so. It was awkward but he motioned for her to continue and so she said, "Colonel, will you not find it difficult to find time to attend your duties with the army since the estate is so demanding of your time?"

"It is true that it would be difficult to do so, if I were still an army man, but I sold my commission after my last injury rendered me unfit for duty. It was most fortuitous that the event coincided with my inheritance…" he stopped, since she clearly was unaware of his late history, "But how were you injured, you look so well now Colonel!" she exclaimed. "That Miss Mary, is because I am well! It has all resolved itself most satisfactorily and I assure you that it is nothing of concern." She eyed him suspiciously but took him at his word, a little bemused that she even had to tell herself to do so.

"And so, you are enjoying your new role as master to a great estate? It must be less exciting than the army was for you?" He thought for a moment, she could tell he was comparing the roles, "I find that it is not as different as you might imagine, I still have men to direct, their goals, however, are a little more savoury than those of the army. To answer your question, yes, I am enjoying it very much."

"And you, Miss Mary, how are you today? I know this is your first expedition as the Real Mary Bennet, do you find yourself searching for your glasses? Do tell Mrs Darcy, did you have to sway her from choosing yet another brown gown?" he was laughing at her, which she did not mind since she was apt to laugh at herself right now.

"It certainly feels good to not be in disguise, though this" she indicated to the table and between the three of them, "is a quite new to me, I suppose that it will take some time to learn how to act in public now that I am resolved to hide myself away in a corner no more."

"Hear, hear!" It was Lizzy, "But I know it will all come back to you with ease - I could not be happier to find my dear sister was still inside that solemn Mary Bennet." She paused, as if a thought had just come into her head, "But we have not discussed what you will do, Mary, if you find yourself receiving unwanted attentions" she glanced approvingly over Mary's person before adding "for I do believe it will be inevitable."

"Perhaps I may offer some assistance, ladies, having a more intimate knowledge with the male mind?" they could not but agree, so he continued, "Ladies, I am in a unique position here to be able to advise you Miss Mary, that your sister is correct, your entire person is very agreeable and _will_ be in demand at any ball or gathering. My opinion is that such attentions are inevitable I am afraid, and that you will need to accustom yourself with the idea and focus on letting them down gently."

Mary huffed "ugggh! I do not know that this was such a good idea. Why should I be letting them down gently, they should be leaving me alone to begin with!" She calmed after a short moment. "I apologise sir. You are but the bearer of bad tidings, I am not so cross as I sound, and you are right of course."

As she was speaking an idea had occurred to him, that may be mutually beneficial. True, he was in search of a wife, but he had already decided she should not be of the ton. He played along in public, but inwardly he revolted at the vapid, money obsessed ladies he was introduced to daily in London. Fleetingly, he found himself considering it a great pity that Miss Bennet was so set against marriage, for in their brief acquaintance she had shown herself to be clever, witty, sensitive and kind. She was still in love with a dead man though, and he had no wish to play second fiddle to one, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Miss Mary, I have a simple solution. I understand you may not wish to enter another fabrication, but what I have to suggest is a far easier affair. Why do we not imply in public that we have an understanding? The men will not pester an unavailable woman? We will be attending the same events, you could merely give me a signal and I could make my presence felt?"

While Mary could not disagree that it was a good plan, Elizabeth voiced her next thought "But Colonel, surely such a display would ruin your own chances of finding a match?"

"To be sure, that would be a point of consideration, if it were not that I had absolutely resolved that the future Mrs Fitzwilliam will not be found amongst the ladies of the ton. And I am in no urgent need to fill the position, Mrs Darcy, it can certainly wait while my friend, Miss Bennet is in town."

"I thank you for your kind offer, Colonel. I am minded to accept. Our next engagement is an assembly at the Petersons. Should I determine first if your services are required? I could as you suggest, signal you if your presence is required." The Colonel was enthusiastic at having a little ruse to play. "Why don't you just wave at me?" "Excellent" Mary thought. With Colonel Fitzwilliam's help, she may even enjoy her evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth, who had an extraordinary talent for knowing exactly the right course of action, in any given situation, was at a loss. She had heard the plan and acknowledged that it would likely achieve the stated goal of protecting Mary from undesired suitors, but she did not feel easy about it at all.

The Colonel and Mary had fallen into an easy tête-à-tête, as they had done the night before, both demonstrably pleased with the other's conversation. She could not be sure if the level of comfort in the other's company, so clearly on display, was connected to their unspoken understanding that neither had expectations of the other, but she guessed such an understanding must have some little impact, at least.

She observed them a moment longer and sighed, the connection between them was plain to see, even if they did not recognise it themselves – "could Mary love again?" Elizabeth asked herself doubtfully. She was very fond of her new cousin and could not stand to see him trapped in a union of unequal affections. And yet, while she was quite sure that Mary had no conscious intention of attaching herself, her own eyes bore witness to the fact that the matter may not be within Mary's control. Darcy had seen it too, Elizabeth resolved that the matter must be discussed with him as a matter of urgency.

"Mary, Colonel? I do believe the time has come for us to return to our homes. We will see you at the Petersons tonight, Colonel?" The couple, who had been laughingly anticipating the fun that conducting their plan would afford them, looked suitably embarrassed as they realised they had quite forgot the other member of their party. The Colonel replied that he would be in attendance and the ladies took their leave of the gentleman. Elizabeth had already made her way through the door, when the entrance of a group of ladies prevented Mary's immediate exit.

As Mary stood to the side allowing the ladies to enter, the Colonel bent low affecting an air of conspiracy, whispering "Miss Bennet, I feel it would serve our story well if I gave you leave to call me by my given name. Besides, we are now family, I have often asked Mrs Darcy to do the same. 'Colonel' is too formal for such good friends." Mary considered it a moment before she quickly determined it would lend support to their story. "I will, though I must admit I do not know what to call you?" he smiled, "You can call me Edward, Miss Bennet." "Then you should call me just Mary." "Excellent, Just Mary!" he winked, before adding, "let us not inform the Darcy's of this development. What a good joke it will be when they hear it". His playfulness was contagious, and Mary considered he looked quite dashing when he smiled, it not being lost on her that he smiled all the time. "What a lucky woman Mrs Fitzwilliam will be" thought Mary, who also wondered why she should feel a little regret at that notion.

Darcy ran his hand through his dark hair as was his habit when considering matters of importance. Lizzy had told him of their meeting today and her concerns for both parties. At length he spoke, "Lizzy. You have told me your sister was more or less instructed from birth to love Frederick, and I do not doubt that she did so, very deeply, it is obvious. I think her enduring love for Frederick shows that she has a great capacity for the feeling, I cannot believe that a love formed in ones' infancy, carried though childhood, could be compared to a love developed, quite independent of interference, at one and twenty." This was not something Elizabeth had considered previously – but Mary had been only 16 when the unhappy event altered the course of the future that had been a settled matter her whole life.

Darcy continued, "I hope I do not discredit Mary's feelings in saying so, but no one who has seen them together could doubt that she may love again. She has a unique history, and we have no precedent. I confess a little apprehension regarding Mary's past behaviour, though I understand her explanation for it, we all believed her, and it would be lie if I did not feel any concern, however little it may be, in that regard. However, you know her better and I trust your judgement on her character."

"You have resolved to leave them to themselves, have you not?" it was more statement, though Darcy answered regardless, "yes. I believe they will realise themselves, soon enough. I do not think we should interfere, my dearest Elizabeth, and though we share the same misgivings, I think more harm than good would be done, in separating them now. You know how well my interference was received when I attempted it previously?" he winked at her and she laughed. She would let them work it out themselves, whatever 'it' may be.

Preparing for the evening in her own room, there was too little to occupy Mary's mind, and so it was that she found her own thoughts running on the evening ahead. Would she dance? Would she be asked to play or sing? Could she still perform any of this with a degree of accomplishment? She knew not, it had been so long since she had tried. Would Lizzy and the Colonel predictions prove correct, would she be in need of his services? She almost hoped that she would, she found that she considered that a night playing with the Colonel was a fine prospect indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

The conversation was tedious, and the Colonel was making a poor show of appearing he found it otherwise. Just as he had resolved to devise a plan to extract himself, the perfect opportunity presented itself when he became aware that Miss Mary Bennet was making a rather concerted effort to attract his attention from the other side of the room.

Excusing himself, he wove his way through the crowded drawing room until he was close enough to overhear the young man awkwardly concluding what must have been a lengthy argument for the merits of dancing with him. Mary, whose hands had been wrung together tightly, relaxed with the Colonel's arrival.

"Ah, Mr Banks, it is good to see you here! Excuse me, I am here to claim my partner for the first dance, Miss Bennet?" his outstretched hand was quickly accepted, and Mary moved towards him. "Are you not enjoying yourself tonight Miss Mary?" he had guessed since she had called for him, she was not. "One finds it hard to enjoy oneself when they find themselves the subject of sustained harassment to dance. I thought I was going to have to reject my fourth young man tonight, when you arrived."

"Poor fools! Do they not know? The only way to make Miss Bennet your dance partner is not to ask at all – behold my success in this matter!" Mary laughed, "I hardly noticed, I was so pleased you finally noticed my signal – I am afraid I appeared rather desperate for your attentions after waving in your direction for so long!" she chided, adding as though a thought had just occurred, "do you really mean to dance with me Colonel?"

"You have not known me very long, so you are excused for being unaware of the very great pleasure I take in demonstrating my inadequate dance skills." She answered in the same manner, "Colonel, you must be aware that I am very out of practice. If you dance with me, I cannot guarantee your toes will survive uninjured" she said with mock seriousness. "There, I have warned you fairly, what is your reply?"

He answered by leading her to the floor where the dance was about to begin, where he announced, with a grin "I will remind you that I have a reputation as a courageous sort of fellow, Miss Bennet. I find your warning has not diminished my desire to dance and I assure you that you will do as well for me as any young lady here tonight." He was clearly pleased with his wit, and she found herself replying, in a tone of sarcastic delight "Indeed! How gallant you are sir!"

After the first few turns the Colonel announced "I find myself now qualified to proclaim that your dancing abilities do not appear to have suffered from your lack of practice…" he winced as her foot found that moment to connect with his own. "A little premature, you see! I find I get along quite adequately if I direct all my concentration to the activity. As you have kindly committed yourself to me for this dance, I defer to you sir – would you prefer conversation, or the use of your feet?" He laughed, before making a show of considering the options offered before declaring, "I find I am unable to forego your conversation and so I must sacrifice my toes…" he looked at them with a theatrical sadness before continuing more seriously "…I hope that you will ultimately enjoy your evening Miss Bennet. Exerting your feelings in such unfamiliar situations must be fatiguing, I guess?"

Mary appreciated his honest concern, so carefully considered her feelings on the subject as she made the next turn, "What you say is true and yet…" she paused thoughtfully "…I confess it is not so arduous right at this moment – certainly, I have your own kind attentions to thank for my current good humour." The Colonel smiled genuinely "I am ever at your service, Miss Mary" bowing as the dance closed. She took his offered hand as they made their way to the refreshments. Mary knew he would wish to re-join the other guests and, keen to assure him of the gratitude she felt, exclaimed "Colonel, I feel myself indebted to you for the kindness you have afforded me – I hope you understand how glad I am to call you my friend." It was said with such feeling the Colonel felt honoured by her friendship and told her so. Nobody would reproach him for blaming the vigour of their dance for the increase in his heart rate, since it had not yet occurred to him that there could be another cause for the uncomfortable fluttering inside his chest.

"Mary! You looked wonderful dancing!" Elizabeth approved of how well the activity improved her countenance. Mary had glowered so much earlier that Elizabeth had been convinced she would have to call for the carriage, but all appeared well since Colonel Fitzwilliam's appearance.

"Thank you, Lizzy, I had forgot how much I enjoyed it!" Mary couldn't suppress the memory of dancing with Frederick, but she recalled Lizzy once preaching that they should 'look to the past, only as it gives us pleasure', and she found herself content to follow her sister's advice on this occasion.

"Beg you would excuse me ladies, over there is a man I need to speak to regarding the estate. Mrs Darcy, Miss Bennet – I hope I can engage you each for dances later?" The ladies happily accepted his offer and watched as he strode away from them. Elizabeth had seen the couple dancing and she watched Mary now, her eyes following the Colonel unconsciously across the room. "The Colonel is a fine dancer is he not?" Elizabeth prompted, waiting for Mary to finish her wine. "He claimed his talents in that respect to be quite average, and while I am ill-qualified to judge, he did not step on my toes once, and his conversation was charming. Therefore, I must agree with your assessment Lizzy." Mary allowed her glass to be refreshed before Elizabeth moved them toward some seats.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been wanting to ask how you are finding your evening Mary? Before you looked quite cross, but you seem at ease now – am I correct?" Elizabeth was rewarded with Mary's smiling reply "you are right Lizzy. Our dear friend the Colonel lightened my spirits earlier and I have you with me now for some conversation. Lizzy…" Elizabeth sensed that a 'but' was coming "…I am grateful to you and my brother for being so attentive toward my feelings. I have come to believe however, that I am not so delicate as we all may have thought. I find I can remember Frederick with equanimity – I do not know if this disturbs me or gratifies me yet, perhaps it is too soon after coming out as myself to know that and I do not wish to disrespect his memory. But my overall feeling tonight is of hopefulness – for what, I do not know, but it is there."

Elizabeth did not wish to discomfort her sister, but she could not help herself advising, "Mary, I do not think it would be disrespecting Frederick's memory if you were to consider a future with somebody else. I am sorry if I speak out of turn, but you are so young, and I see much potential for happiness if you would only open yourself to the possibility of loving again. I think it is important you understand this." She looked at Mary, unsure how her surprising sister would feel about the direction of the conversation. For her part, Mary was sure that the wine she had consumed had mellowed her feelings on the subject, because she could not disagree with Elizabeth's sentiment.

"Lizzy, I am not sure why this is all happening now, such thoughts and feelings are all brand new to me and I confess I do not know what to make of them." She was not cross with Elizabeth, yet she felt she needed some solitude, so asked "will you excuse me a moment, I find myself in need of some air." "Of course! Would you like some company?" her sister worried. "Thank you, Lizzy, I will be well, I have only had a little much to drink." Mary called back to her as she hurried for the balcony. Stepping onto the balcony she found herself quite alone and content to ponder her new feelings. Could she love another, as Lizzy suggested? But a week ago the notion was impossible to her, and yet here she was considering it, it was quite illogical to her. "What has got into me?" she wondered aloud, which was unfortunate since she was no longer alone.

"Ah, how providential that I come outside to get some air and find you here, _quite alone_. I have been wishing to claim my dance with you all night, where ever have you been sweet Miss Bennet?" Mary did not like Mr Banks when he had requested a dance earlier and she certainly did not like the way he was smirking at her right now. "Sir – excuse me, I do not mean to dance right now" she moved to the door that was behind him, only to have him block her stride. "Well of course, we do not need to dance if you do not wish it. I am encouraged that you sought to find such a private space for us, _Mary_. There are… other activities…" he raised an eyebrow in what she guessed was supposed to be roguish manner, "…that I know lovely young ladies like yourself enjoy." She made to move past him once more when he took a firm hold on her wrist. "What are you about Mr Banks? Release my hand! Unhand me now!" she cried a little louder as she twisted her arm to attempt to break free of his grasp.

She was then aware of being suddenly released, quickly realising this was the result of Colonel Fitzwilliam having him by his collar and against the balustrade – he looked as if he could throw him over it easily. "Edward!" she cried out in relief. He pulled Mr Banks' toward him roughly so that man's ear was close to his lips and whispered something low and furious. Mr Banks hurried inside without looking back. Edward put one hand on her should and directed her gently to a bench where they took a seat. "You will not have to see him again Mary. Did he… did he injure you… in any way?" Mary wiped her eyes "my wrist, it went in a direction not quite natural when I tried to move past him. It is not so bad, I think." She held up he wrist in question and he gently examined it before agreeing with her assessment.

"Mary, I am sorry this happened at all, but tonight when you were making your first real attempt… your night should not have been tarnished like this. I am sorry to have left you alone when you were relying on my protection." Mary searched his face in the dim light, now looking to her so ruggedly attractive she wondered why it was not obvious to her before. "Edward, you take too much on yourself – recall you left me safely with my sister, how could you know that a predator would attack me. As it is, I am quite grateful you happened upon us when you did."

He gave her a small smile "I had come to find you for our next dance, Mrs Darcy told me where you were."

"Colonel, would you mind if we do not dance now, my wrist is a little sore?" he nodded.

"Mary?" he hesitated. "Yes Colonel?"

"You called me Edward before?" he looked uncertain, and Mary felt embarrassed "you told me I could!" she defended. "Yes, I did. You misunderstand me." He was clearly searching for the words he wanted. "Mary, I… I liked it." He looked a little timid which Mary found so absurd she laughed. "You _liked_ it? What exactly are you trying to tell me, _Edward_?"

** thanks again for the positive reviews everyone. It was been so much fun too practice my writing and get some feedback, I am really enjoying it. Having said that, this wont be a super long story - will be tying it up soon enough, without rushing it too much (I hope). Is everyone happy with how the story is progressing?


	9. Chapter 9

Mary sensed Edward was uneasy, he had apparently lost his usual ease in conversation, - opening his mouth to speak, only to shut it without uttering a word - which seemed to confirm it. "Forgive me, Colonel – I have had more wine tonight than I am use to. I seem to have made you uncomfortable with my words?"

His whole body visibly relaxed a little as he sought to put her at ease, "Ah! Back to Colonel so soon?" His joviality having returned a little, he continued "no Mary, it is true I am feeling a little discomforted but that is owing to certain feelings I find myself…" he paused, searching for the right word, clearly unable to find it so awkwardly concluded "…erm, feeling. It was not your words."

Mary understood Edward, since she knew herself to be in ownership of such feelings. Emboldened by the wine, and having earlier resolved to maintain their forthright relationship, she spoke.

"Edward, our acquaintance has been of such short duration, which makes the connection I feel to you all the more remarkable, more so when I consider my history. I…" she stopped to check she had not completely misunderstood him, "…I had truly believed it would not be possible for me to even look... well, you know… but, I find myself perhaps a little more changeable in that regard than I had allowed myself to previously believe."

Upon hearing Mary's declaration, Edward felt a sense of hope. Since they met properly last night he had thought of little else but his poor luck at finally finding a lady to whom he seemed so well suited, only for her heart unobtainable.

He grinned. "I take it that you mean to encourage me, Mary?" Her smile lit her face as she nodded, suddenly shy after displaying such boldness. He looked about the balcony, suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings, "Oh! Mary I fear we may have been missed!" He frowned upon his realisation they had been alone for some minutes.

Mary knew not how to respond – she knew this was far from an ideal situation and she knew what it meant. It was obvious to her that he held her in some regard but they had only known each other for two days "Edward… Colonel. I am sorry, if you would like to go back into the party I will wait some time before returning – our togetherness may not have been noticed."

He offered her his hand instead, telling her softly "Mary, that will not do. We will have been missed – and if we have not, I am certain Banks has been in there spreading stories to cover his own involvement out here." With his free hand he tilted her face to him, "Mary, please know that if this had not happened, I would be now asking you to allow me to court you – I do not believe it is common for two people to feel such a connection, and you have impressed upon me the strength of your character and beauty of mind since we met again last night…" Mary, who was beginning to wonder how fast a heart could beat before it failed, was almost sure it stopped completely when he concluded efficiently "… but it seems circumstances preclude it, I must ask instead if you would consent to be my wife?" Mary was certain she had misheard the Colonel, confusion evident on her face. He attempted an encouraging smile.

"But this is all so quick Edward! I'm sure just earlier today I heard you declare you were not in any hurry to marry?"

"And you had declared your intention of never marrying… which, in truth, makes me rather uneasy since you have not yet answered me? I am alarmed by how quickly my happiness has come to depend on your answer!" he looked quite exasperated with himself, which caused Mary to laugh.

"Well Edward, it seems you find yourself as surprised by your feelings as I am of my own. I hope you know that I would have gladly accepted if you had asked me to court – I am not displeased with the alternative you have offered me given the circumstances, indeed I have a sense that we are perhaps foregoing a superfluous courtship. I do accept your offer Edward, I will be your wife!"

Edward was simultaneously shocked and delighted by the evening's turn of events. He kissed the hand he still held, declaring "Mary, I find myself excessively pleased, I believe we will have a wonderful marriage. I do however think it would be appropriate to confirm something with you, if you do not object?" Mary had some idea of what he wanted to confirm, since she found his mouth was at that moment hovering over her own, waiting only for her approval. "Of course" she whispered, and as he pressed his lips to hers she found she had quite forgot what a lovely and warm activity kissing was, so lovely and warm….

"Colonel! What are you doing to Mary?" Edward and Mary broke apart as Elizabeth marched toward them. Darcy had been following behind her, returning his cousin's broad grin and dropping it immediately when Lizzy spun around "what are you smiling about Fitzwilliam? Your cousin and my sister were…" Darcy interrupted, "yes my dear, I saw it too. Why do we not allow them to explain?" Elizabeth sighed her agreement that they should.

"There is nothing to explain, I have asked Mary to marry me and she has accepted, I do believe I am allowed to kiss my fiancé?" Edward asked with an air of innocence that prompted Darcy to snort. Elizabeth looked to Mary, who looked positively put out by the interruption.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks for the lovely reviews everyone, so encouraging. I am sorry if some chapters are a little more rushed than others, some I am writing way too late at night and shouldn't be posting them, but I want these characters to get their HEA so can't help myself :-) **

Despite his words, Edward felt obliged out of respect for his cousin to offer some explanation, so said "Darcy, Mary has injured her wrist a little – I think it may be wise to call for the carriage – I could travel back to the townhouse with you?" Darcy knew his cousin well enough to be unconcerned for Mary, he was however curious, so it was agreed, and Mary soon found herself seated in the carriage beside Elizabeth and opposite her new fiancé. The silence within the carriage belied the communication between the couples: Mary, whose fingers had been absentmindedly wandering on her lips, raised her eyes from her lap to find Edward smiling meaningfully at her, suggesting his mind had been similarly occupied. She found herself unconcerned at being discovered in such agreeable reverie by the subject of it, so gave a nonchalant shrug and affected the most impertinent smile she could. This charming display prompted Edward, who had been meditating on his very good fortune, to retaliate in kind.

Elizabeth and Darcy had been observing the new couple, exchanging significant looks of their own. Lizzy caught the Colonel sending Mary a surreptitious wink, which was enough for Elizabeth, who now glared at Darcy to intervene. He cleared his throat, "You two are intolerable. Have you completely forgot you are in company?" his tone was of teasing rather than chastising, having found himself quite amused by the silent tête-à-tête.

"Ah, a thousand apologies Darcy, Elizabeth" Edward replied, looking anything but sorry. "However, I do think it rather proper that one should find oneself so enamoured of their new fiancé, as to forget themselves in company, do you not agree?" he added with mock solemnly, provoking them all to laugh as the carriage arrived at Darcy House.

The ladies made themselves comfortable in the drawing room, while the men went to Darcy's study. "I understand your feelings, Lizzy. You think it sudden and so far removed from the fate I resolved for myself only days ago" Mary spoke quietly. "Oh Mary, if you only knew how highly I respect the Colonel, he will make a wonderful husband, of that I can be in no doubt. Nobody who has seen you together could think you wanting for compatibility. You are right however, it is all too quick. I fear it is the Colonel who needs protecting, since I do not think you can be rational Mary," the last part Elizabeth said quietly, realising she may upset her sister in admitting her concerns.

Mary's history of role playing had afforded her much experience in listening and considering opinions of others. She understood her sister's sentiments and could not allow herself to be cross with Lizzy, since she could not deny such feelings were entirely reasonable given the circumstances.

"You are perfectly right Lizzy. Indeed, I find I am unable to account for the sudden change in my feelings and cannot know for certain they will not change so suddenly again. But Lizzy," her voice was impassioned, "I loved Frederick, do not forget I am aware of how it feels to be in love. This is different. I am attracted very much to the Colonel's company; his conversation and personality induce me to wish myself near him very often," Mary paused to check they were alone, "and perhaps it is because I am older, but I find myself most distracted by the Colonel - physically - I confess this is something I never experienced with Frederick." The last sentence was practically a whisper as Mary's cheeks flushed.

Elizabeth was content with Mary's speech, she understood her sister's feelings on that subject well, and anticipated that love must follow soon enough. She had almost forgot the precipitous engagement, when she recalled she meant to satisfy her interest in that respect, "Dear Mary, I consider what you have revealed to me, and my own observations between yourself and the Colonel – you are of age and your choices are your own to make. I hope you understand I want only the best for my sister and my cousin – I wish you and Edward the happiest of marriages" she put her arms around her sister and held her in an affectionate embrace. "I know the Colonel to be an efficient sort of fellow Mary, but I admit that disregarding a courtship seems perhaps a little officious – do tell me what occasioned it, for I am certain there must be a reasonable explanation?" Again, Mary was unable to fault her sister's questioning and told her of Mr Banks' unwanted advances, the Colonel's subsequent rescue of her, and how, upon realising that in comforting her, Edward had inavertedly compromised her, neither found themselves unhappy at the prospect of being forced by propriety to marry. "He offered me formally and I accepted, and I confess that any reservation I may have had disappeared entirely when he kissed me. And then you and Darcy found us" Mary frowned at Elizabeth teasingly.

"Well, I daresay the relationship is off to a good start, Mary" Elizabeth said hopefully as she heard the men enter the room. "Fitzwilliam has come to take his leave. Would you excuse Elizabeth, Mary? Our housekeeper has a pressing matter to discuss with her?" Darcy looked pointedly at Elizabeth and then to the door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, understanding very well that the Colonel meant to be alone with Mary. Assured by Mary's smile that she was comfortable, she left with Darcy.

Edward crossed the room and sat himself beside Mary. "Darcy approves of our union, not that his disapprobation would have changed my mind, but it certainly makes me happy to know our relatives will be pleased for us," he looked at the door Elizabeth just exited, "What did your sister have to say?" Mary was unsure if he should be told of Lizzy's concerns since they involved her affection for Frederick, and she would have to disclose her most intimate thoughts – at length though, she determined he was to be her husband and so, should know, "She was worried for you." The Colonel looked confused a moment before he realised Elizabeth must have been concerned about Mary's attachment to Frederick.

"Should she be?" he asked her with some unease. Mary wondered if she was being too open, and yet she could not be dishonest with him, so she said, "I told her that my feelings for you are different to those I had for Frederick. I loved him, I will always love him – you will have to accept this if you are to marry me. Let me tell you though, that I know now that there are many forms of love -" Edward looked so uncertain that Mary felt he needed some encouragement, "- put simply, my love for Frederick was that of a young girl. I am now much older and while it would be ridiculous to claim that I love you already, I admit my feelings toward you are very warm, indeed I am certain I can and will love you, no doubt more quickly than society thinks appropriate – I would not have accepted your offer if I did not believe it myself." Edward could not have been more pleased with her answer, his own feelings at this moment reflecting Mary's.

"You are rather close, Edward," she stated for no other reason than to break the silence. "And I intend to keep this close to you forever more Mary. I hope it does not bother you?" She relaxed since he was obviously happy with her response, she felt she could return to their earlier playfulness in the carriage. "I find I am bothered, not undesirably so, though. I find your proximity causes me to recall a time earlier this evening when we were last this close…"

When the door was cautiously opened again, Darcy and Elizabeth found Mary and Edward seated at opposite ends of the small settee. If they noticed that Mary's cheeks were more flushed, or that the Colonel's hair was decidedly untidier than when they had left them, they did not mention it.


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy, recalling his own engagement, understood Fitzwilliam wished for time alone with his fiancé; the date for the wedding settled for four weeks after the proposal, the couple was desirous to become better acquainted with each other; and so, Darcy and Elizabeth obligingly found themselves called away by this matter or that during Edwards frequent calls over the weeks that followed their engagement.

Mary felt herself exceedingly grateful for these opportunities, each interview had raised Edward higher in her esteem until she was certain she knew no man in her acquaintance his equal. They never wanted for conversation – Edward recounted tales of his childhood with his own family and with her brother, simultaneously entertained and alarmed her with accounts of his time in the army and his injuries, and spoke about his new estate - and they shared all the hopes they held for their future there. Often, conversation was traded for other agreeable activities, and it had become necessary for the Darcy's to adopt a heavy foot and rather loud conversation when entering rooms, after Mary sustained a knock to the head, having been startled from her perch upon her fiancé's lap when Darcy had quite forgot the couple were sequestered in the library.

Elizabeth found Mary staring out of the window after watching her fiancé leave one afternoon. She moved to her sister's side, who turned to her inattentively, before properly registering her sisters presence, "Oh! I am sorry if I have been absentminded Lizzy. I confess that my mind wanders so agreeably I allow it to do so on any occasion that permits it" said she. Elizabeth was amused, knowing too well how pleasantly occupied an engaged lady's mind can run as she awaits her wedding day.

"Do not apologise, Mary - do not forget I myself was in your situation not too long ago. "

"How fortunate I am, Lizzy! Never could I believe I would have such happiness again. To become acquainted with Edward now, just as I had decided to cast off my melancholy, seems almost providential, when one considers how well we suit - can one not but wonder at it? How happy Mama will be!" She continued playfully, "I should like to see Papa, but I cannot regret being absent when he reads my news to her," Elizabeth laughed – recalling her mother's raptures on hearing of her own engagement to Darcy. "Yes, Edward is quite as rich as Mr Darcy and just as handsome – I am sure Mama will be quite overcome!" they both laughed, before Mary became quiet.

"Does something disturb you sister?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I am not disturbed Lizzy. I am perhaps a little overwhelmed by the course my life has taken these last weeks - and the pace at which it has done so. - Indeed, you disturbed me from a most pleasant reverie - he loves me Lizzy, he told me - I confess that when you came upon me I was most distracted having found that I find I return his feelings, most enthusiastically." That Mary was delighted was obvious and Elizabeth's heart warmed.

"How wonderful, Mary! Does he know you feelings?"

"He knows I prefer his company above all others and once, I told him I believed I could love him. He only hopes I can return his feelings in time. It is beyond me to believe that it is _I_ who holds the happiness of such a dear worthy man in my own hands." In truth, Mary had not expected Edward to declare such tender feelings for her yet; that he admired her and wished to be near her often was clear - that much she herself had felt for him - she had only failed to recognize her own fondness for him as something more, such that his declaration had surprised her. Far from being displeased, however quite overcome, her reply had been much simpler - "Oh, Edward!" cried she, with such feeling, and such a look of delight upon her countenance, that he had not required words to know that she loved him.

Just a short chapter, I am sorry about the delay! I am deciding where to go next with them :-)


End file.
